Quédate
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific escrito, inspirado en un vídeo realizado por Yeneli, quien a su vez se inspiró en una canción mencionada por RORE. Que genera la imaginación, si no es que amistad, que genera escribir, si no es creatividad... que generas tu... si no es... que hagamos muchas cosas más.


_**FIC**_

 _ **Quédate**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Nuestra vida era un trabajo constante, el siempre aparecía y desaparecía a gusto de sus necesidades, desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre lo considere pobre, sin trabajo estable, pero un veterinario nato, rodeado de animales simpáticos y siempre más de seis lo rodeaban. No fui adoptada en el orfelinato, pero mi vida no había sido mala, algunos chicos me querían ver la cara o pasarse de listos, pero no sé como… el siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba.

Estudie enfermería porque no tenía costo, era una oportunidad que me daban por ser huérfana y como parte de la inducción a la sociedad. Viví durante un tiempo en la sección de huéspedes de la escuela, pero cuando me gradué ya no podía estar ahí. Busque un departamento, eso es muy difícil de encontrar, así surgieron hombres que por no tener un lugar fijo intentaron aprovecharse, pero el de nuevo llegó, me ayudo a conseguir un departamento, lo cual era caro, pero compartíamos los gastos, estaba fácil de llegar camino al trabajo al hospital dónde me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar.

\- Candy no quiero que andes sola, iré por ti al hospital, a la salida.

\- Me sé defender. Además, no sé si tengas trabajo o a que te dediques, Albert.

\- Estoy trabajando de… cuidador en un zoológico, después te llevaré, es muy buen trabajo.

\- Va muy bien contigo, descanso el próximo domingo, si deseas podemos ir.

\- Veré si puedo verte ahí.

El tiempo pasaba, nunca se aprovecho de nuestra amistad, no hablaba de alguna mujer ni de si, la había, pero muchas veces soñaba con que fuera mío y ahí supe que mi amor por él no era de familia y de soledad, sino de necesidad. Una tarde llovía y nos encontramos en la calle, no vestía como siempre, ahora portaba un traje obscuro, se veía tan atractivo, estaba trabajado de… chófer por las tardes, y el auto en el que lo hacía, en ese momento se lo dejaron a su cuidado, me llevo al departamento para cambiarme y que no me enfermera.

Para cuando llegamos ambos nos habíamos mojado mucho, el se quito parte de la ropa, mientras me daba un baño caliente, el encendía la chimenea del departamento. No me alcance a ponerme nada de vestimenta, solo la bata afelpada del baño, la misma que me había comprado el hacía unos meses. Me fui directo a la cocina a preparar te caliente, vi que el ya había sacado algunas cosas para la cena, así supe que tenía apetito, ya no me fui a mi habitación a cambiar quise darle la sorpresa y le adelante lo que él ya tenía listo para guisar, quería que se diera cuenta que sabía cocinar un poco y que podía hacer muchas cosas ricas para esa noche. Me apure lo más que pude, solo me cepille el cabello y me quite la toalla de la cabeza sujetándolo así con un listón.

\- Candy, pequeña, me ganaste…

\- Quería sorprenderte como lo has hecho tu, ahora tienes dos trabajos, de cuidador del zoológico y de… chófer.

\- ¡Ah! Si, así es. Pero no te has cambiado

\- Tampoco tu, supongo que la ropa esta sucia y no hemos lavado, ya es fin de semana y la lluvia de estos días no me lo han permitido, solo tengo el uniforme y no quería…

La cena fue muy rica, hasta que se fue la luz, con suerte y la chimenea nos daba calor y a la vez iluminaba la sala, así que continuamos con recoger los platos, chocamos en el regreso de la cocina y se me desato la bata que era lo único que tenía, la iluminación del comedor era suficiente para vernos, ambos reaccionamos al encuentro. El me acaricio el cabello y yo su pecho me atreví a hacer lo mismo.

La reacción no tuvo ninguna pregunta, solo roces candentes que pedían permiso y que respondían con otra caricia aceptando un a otra por respuesta.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Podemos?

\- ¡Siii! ¡Siii! ¡Por favor!

Esa noche, comenzamos en la sala y terminamos en mi habitación. Sus manos brindaron caricias que jamás había tenido, sus besos fueron mis primeros besos y ardía por aprender todo lo que solo por rumores sabía. Su boca mostró una parte de intimidad misma que le proporcione gustosa al degustarlo en todos los sentidos. Probé su pecho, sus dedos y también… si, también, vaya que lo hice. Tal cual él me hizo sentir tan feliz con solo su boca, pensé que moriría en ese instante por no estar casada y tomarme la libertad de mi vida tan a la ligera. Pero lo que vino después lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Se dio cuenta que era mi primera vez y me llenaba de besos y caricias posesivas.

\- Te prometo que te gustará. Solo asentía al no poder hablar, y sus promesas cumplió una a una, ambos nos necesitábamos, me lo decía con desesperación, que no había nadie con él y que yo era solo suya. Su tono ronco me encendía más cuando lo mencionaba tan cerca de mi oído y besaba entre susurros. En cuanto pude le devolví esos besos agitados de deseo, con gemidos que no podía evitar, al recibirlo una y otra vez, en el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

Lo desee tanto que sentí mi anhelo cumplido, no fue solo esa noche, después de esa fueron continuas las ocasiones y seguidas en varios turnos, en desesperados por llegar a nuestro departamento, en deseos carnales tan íntimos y apasionados.

Estoy de acuerdo que no nos cuidamos ni evitamos la concepción, en varias ocasiones. Era lógico que podía ocurrir, que una de esas fuera un motivo especial entre nosotros.

Por trabajo el tuvo que salir, así que esperaba que volviera como siempre el fin de semana, pero pasaron meses y no regreso. Como antes, cuantas veces se fue y llegaba, esta vez algo sucedió y no me dio aviso, como en otras ocasiones con un recado, con una nota en la mesa, con algún detalle, simplemente había desaparecido.

Tuve un bebe, un pequeño al que registre como madre soltera. El hospital servicio de cuidado de infantes de las que trabajábamos ahí. Poco a poco me acostumbre a su ausencia, pero jamás lo olvide, hasta aquella noche, que trabajando llegaba en esa camilla, sin identificación y con la posibilidad de que se trataba de un maleante. De inmediato firme por él, le comenté que era mi novio, el padre de mi hijo, que no se dedicaba a malos negocios, tuve que hacerme responsable y firmar, cuando llegaron los oficiales a investigarlo. No contaba con pasaporte ni identificación, no estábamos casados, pero confiaron e mi, al ver a mi bebe tan parecido a él, verificando un examen de ADN, así me hicieron responsable y ya no lo investigaban más.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

Quise llorar al escuchar esas preguntas, los médicos determinaron amnesia, lo dieron de alta casi tres semanas después de haber ingresado. No confiaba en nadie, tuve que contarle de nosotros, casi rogarle que no le mentía, le mostré el documento de nuestro hijo, y que no estábamos casados.

\- ¡Ma!

\- ¡Hola mi pedacito! Ya vine por ti, mira el es Papá.

Mi pequeño al igual que el desconfiaba, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en confiar en mí, tal vez al comienzo fue difícil, porque el siempre salía desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer, ahora estar en casa al no recordar nada, lo tenía incomodo. La habitación que era la suya, ahora era la de nuestro bebe. Cuando me lo llevaba a la estancia infantil, notando que lloraba, me pidió que se lo dejara, tuve miedo de que tuviera algún problema, pero era su padre, así que, tenía que confiar en que lo cuidaría bien.

Después de la segunda semana de estar en el departamento, volvíamos a tenernos. La ansiedad por recordar le era apremiante, y así el supo que ambos nos pertenecíamos. Al comienzo sentí que le mostraría, pero fue tan veloz que parecía haber recordado nuestras noches, porque fueron mejores aun. Más colmadas de deseo, de ansiedad, de pasión. Fueron las ocasiones que dormía el bebe, cuando me sorprendía en la cocina, y aun con las manos en la harina, no me dejaba que hiciera nada, cuando le se encargaba de hacerlo todo. Por la espalda me poseía con fuerza, me levantaba desde el piso hasta que mi rostro lo alcanzaba y ahí fue volver a sentir el cielo, el amor, el deseo, haciendo gusto de nuestros encuentros sorpresivos. Terminábamos bañándonos y apresurándonos antes de la hora en que despertara nuestro bebe.

\- Quiero que lleven mi apellido. Tu y el.

\- Albert, no lo sé, no tengo tus identificaciones, siempre fuiste muy privado en tus cosas.

\- El médico dice que pronto recordaré.

\- Ojala, por ti, porque yo te amo de todas las maneras posibles. No necesito tu apellido para… amarte.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Albert, te dije que soy huérfana, no tengo apellido, no fui adoptada, así que, e que me asignaron se lo di a nuestro bebe, cuando no estuviste aquí.

\- Lo sé, pero me siento inútil, hoy fui al parque con el niño y… varios animales me rodearon cuando estaba sentado en el pasto… el niño se había quedado dormido, lo tenía en el pecho y cerré los ojos…

Comencé reír. Y le ayude de inmediato,

\- Albert, eres ayudante de veterinario, en el zoológico trabajaste como ayudante, también trabajabas de chofer, siempre tenías muchos animales, mismos que les conseguías hogar, lugar para dormir y comer.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, hasta tenían nombres.

\- Es que, en el parque se despertó nuestro bebe y comenzó a jugar con ellos y… había una mofeta, un loro, una ardilla y me asuste. Sentí que estaba en el lugar de Blanca Nieves. El niño se puso a tocarlos ya reír y… temía que te fueras a molestar porque no los espanté.

\- Debe ser Pupé, la mofeta, así la llamaste.

\- ¿Pupé?

\- Si, mañana iremos al parque, es mi día de descanso, llevaremos a Albertito. Como si lo hubiéramos llamado, comenzó a llorar y el salía corriendo a levantarlo de su cuna, corrí tras él, al pensar que se podía haber caído, ya se movía mucho, pero al entrar vi un corralito de madera. Él le había hecho un corralito para que no se le fuera a caer de la cama con solo las barreras de almohada que tenía. - ¿Tu lo hiciste?

\- Si, para que no te asustaras en las noches, cuando corres para atenderlo, está creciendo.

\- Es precioso.

\- Temía que, no le gustara, pero se queda tranquilo en la cama. Comentaba suspirando al ver a su pequeño hijo.

\- En la estancia infantil del hospital todos son así, con corralito alto, pensaba comprarle uno, pero aun no me daba ese tiempo. Mi bebe se acurrucaba con él cuando lo tomaba en sus brazos y me paraba de puntitas para darle un beso, por su excelente trabajo.

Ya habíamos pasado varias semanas, nuestro bebe ya quería dar algunos pasos, un hombre en traje negro, se le quedaba viendo a Albert en el zoológico, así dos hombres más llegaron, el hombre de bigote, se acercaba hablar con él, pero como Albert no lo reconocía, me puse al frente.

\- Mi esposo no lo recuerda señor, sufre amnesia.

\- ¿su esposo? ¿Amnesia? - ¿Señor William?

\- El se llama Albert.

\- Señora, como dice que es su esposo, si su nombre es William Albert…

\- Déjenos en paz, mi mujer y mi hijo, me reconocieron, no recuerdo nada, disculpe si le he ofendido, por favor, no moleste a mi familia.

\- ¡Señor! Trabajo para usted, permítanos ayudarlo, lo necesitamos. Puedo ayudarlos, usted está en peligro, sobre todo si no recuerda quien es, incluyendo a su familia, alguien puede reconocerlo, en este lugar fue fácil que lo identificaran y nos llamaran.

Me aferré a su cintura, el no me dejo en ningún momento, me entregaba a mi hijo, nos mostraron sus identificaciones y nos llevaron a un lugar seguro, un medico lo atendía y revisaba, yo… era su única enfermera. Varios hombres parecidos a él, ingresaron a la habitación, asombrados por conocer a nuestro hijo, comentaban que ellos eran los primos de mi bebe. Anthony, Alistar y Archivald.

\- ¿Usted como se llama?

\- Candy, Candy White.

\- ¿No están casados?

\- No. El despareció y no supo del nacimiento de nuestro hijo, hasta que lo encontré y me hice cargo de él ante las autoridades, gracias al examen de ADN de mi bebe, me entregaron a Albert como mi responsabilidad.

\- ¿Examen de ADN?

\- Si, lo que sucede es que, no tengo documentos de él, mi hijo está registrado solo conmigo, nació antes de que lo encontrara.

\- ¡Dios! A mi Tía y a mi madre, les dará un infarto cuando se enteren. Dijo el joven que se parecía tanto a Albert.

Más tarde, una hermosa mujer entraba, gritándole ¡Bert! Y abrazándolo. Me puse muy nerviosa, hasta que se presentaba como su hermana, algo hizo que el reaccionara, y llamamos al médico, al parecer cuando llego su hermana, comenzaba a recordar a su familia,.

Nos atendieron como reyes, no permití que separaran a mi bebe, ese lugar era enorme. No me dejaban salir a mi departamento, mucho menos a trabajar, el señor que nos había encontrado, fue al departamento y lo entregó, sacando nuestras cosas personales. También se hizo cargo de mi renuncia en el hospital.

\- Candy ¿Estas molesta?

\- No, Albert. ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

\- Ya comencé a recordar, ¡Perdóname!

\- ¿Por qué, quieres que te perdone?

\- Por no haberte dicho quien soy, por no responderte como debía, casándonos antes de…

\- No te preocupes. Supongo que, tu familia no debe estar de acuerdo en que, yo…

\- Candy, no está de acuerdo en que, tengamos a nuestro hijo fuera del matrimonio. No debí permitirme faltarte de esta manera.

\- ¿Quieren que nos vayamos, mi hijo y yo?

\- No, eso jamás, no lo permitiría. ¡Te amo!

\- También te amo, lo sabes, pero si no están de acuerdo, puedo irme con mi hijo, por favor, no me lo quiten.

\- No, mi vida. No puedo vivir sin ti, te debo la vida, no solo la mía, la de nuestro hijo, en tu situación pudiste…

\- ¡Ni lo digas! Mi hijo está dormido, puede escucharte.

\- Nos casaremos en privado, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Casarnos?

El se giraba a un mueble de madera antiguo, sacaba una alhaja costosa, regresaba y se colocaba en una rodilla pidiéndome que fuera su esposa. No pude responder, estaba tan nerviosa pensando que me sacarían de ese lugar, que el solo me colocaba el anillo y me besaba, tomándome por completa, llevándome a su cama.

\- Jamás permitiré que estemos separados, Candy. Eres a la única mujer que le he brindado mi amor por completo, te juro que buscare todo lo necesario para recompensarte lo que te hice mi vida, a ti y a mi hijo.

\- ¡Albert!

La pasión se encendió siendo de día, el pequeño dormía, nosotros, como lo hacíamos en el departamento, fuimos silenciosos, aseguramos la puerta, nos gozamos mutuamente, como lo hemos hecho desde la primera vez, nos amamos sin límites, y esta vez… el me juraba que no se volvería a ir.

\- Debemos prepararnos, esta noche en la cena, anunciaremos que nos casaremos mañana.

\- El niño durmió toda la tarde, estará con nosotros en la cena.

\- Por supuesto, mi Tía Elroy vendrá y… quiere conocerlo. A él y…a ti también.

\- ¿Y si no le agrado?

\- Eso es imposible, todos lo que te han conocido, están felices porque me salvaste y me escondiste, después del atentado tan fuerte que sufrí.

\- ¿Atentado?

\- Si mi amor, por eso siempre vivía escondido, por no poder ser libre, pero ahora, tengo mi libertad en tus brazos.

\- Si es así, por favor… ¡Quédate para siempre!

FIN

 _ **Apareciste así**_  
 _ **y fue el destino que nos quiso reunir**_  
 _ **algún camino de otro tiempo más feliz**_  
 _ **te trae de nuevo aquí**_  
 _ **Mi vida amaneció**_  
 _ **y cada luz de mi universo se encendió**_  
 _ **en otro rostro me dijiste aquí estoy yo**_  
 _ **y yo te conocí**_  
 _ **y mi vida te ofrecí**_  
 _ **Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro**_  
 _ **y el amor tiene ganas de volver**_  
 _ **oh, quédate**_  
 _ **hoy no te me vayas como ayer**_  
 _ **Te fuiste aquella vez**_  
 _ **y yo en mis sueños tantas veces te busqué**_  
 _ **entre los ángeles tu voz imaginé**_  
 _ **así me conformé**_  
 _ **pero ahora te encontré**_  
 _ **Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro**_  
 _ **y el amor tiene ganas de volver**_  
 _ **oh quédate,**_  
 _ **no me dejes sola otra vez**_  
 _ **Que la noche es larga**_  
 _ **si no estoy contigo**_  
 _ **si otra vez me lanzas al abismo**_  
 _ **si otra vez te vas**_  
 _ **quédate**_  
 _ **por favor**_  
 _ **por siempre**_  
 _ **Quédate, que éste tiempo nuevo**_  
 _ **como el sol nos abriga el corazón**_  
 _ **oh quédate, quédate**_  
 _ **que no vuelva el frío en el adiós**_  
 _ **Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro**_  
 _ **y el amor sólo quiere renacer**_  
 _ **oh quédate, quédate**_  
 _ **hoy no te me vayas como ayer**_  
 _ **oh quédate**_

 _ **Canción elegida por RORE**_

 _ **Vídeo acorde por Yeneli**_

* * *

 _ **Un abrazo ala Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
